


And everything I do involves you too, we are like one

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Fucking, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, babyboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	And everything I do involves you too, we are like one

_"Hey, babygirl..."_

His voice - sinful and dark. Enticing, like he is demanding me to join him on his level. Teasing me with just a few syllables.  
His actions - unapologetic and harsh. Seductively intrusive, just the way I need it. Rendering me completely unable of coherent thoughts.

I've known him long enough to instantly recognize the unmistakable signs he gives off when he is horny, and I can't help but smirk a little when I see his dilated pupils scanning me like I was a piece of property -  _His_ property.  
I love the idea of him claiming me, and how is body language can change on a dime when he reaches  _this_ state. It would be completely subtle to anyone else, but it's so obvious he wants to fuck.

His hands immiediately snakes around my waist and I let out a moan of lust when he tugs the fabric of my jeans to get me to stand still. He can't contain the smugness creeping into his face as his eyes drill into mine.  
It's like he's looking at a coveted prized possession he has had his eyes on for a long time, and now he's finally getting to reap the benefit. He harshly unbuttons my pants, I flinch a little and unintentionally take a step away from him as he grips the hem of my jeans. Whether or not he takes my move as an act of defiance is beside the point at this stage, we have both stepped into our roles.

 _"Stand still!"_ His bark dropping to a strained whisper, and my heart is pounding.

I have no problem perceiving myself like a little plaything in his company, especially when he is in this mood. It turns me on to be a helpless little brat with no self-representation when it comes to this man, and I  _need_ him to discipline me, wheteter or not it's by action or just the way he speaks to me makes no difference.

He spins me around and pushes himself onto my body and his erect cock is unmistakable against my ass.  
He needs it right away. He breathes in my ear:

_"Bend your knees a little, babygirl."_

I brace myself over the counter as he runs the flat of his palm over my ass and down the back of my thigh, and then pushes his hand on the back of my knee. They both buckle with little effort and he growls behind me.

His cockhead finds its way to my entrence and as he hooks one hand under my stomach to angle me right, he uses the other one to push my upper body down over the counter, forming a perfect reversed L.

I hold my breath and long for that first thrust, that feeling when my pussy engulfs his impeccable, thick cock and how the fluid from our pre-release makes for such a sweet, slick sensation between my legs.

He wastes no time and lunges in me with force. I let out a sharp breath and moan throatily as he flicks his hips to meet my bare ass.  
His hands forcibly grips my hips and as he groans, he stops thrusting and circles his pelvis against me, pulling at me even tighter as he slowly rubs himself on me. He moans in contentement and I close my eyes to really focus on hearing him, I love his labored breathing and the noises he makes, the huffing and the profanities escaping his mouth, praising my body and my effort.

_"You feel so fucking sweet, babygirl, just how I like it..!"_

His choice of words is speeding up my own arousal and I turn my head to him so he can see when I come, I want him to see in my eyes what he is doing to me.

 _"Just like that..."_ His voice is strained as he tries to hold himself together. _"That's my girl..."_

He is close and so am I, and I beg for him to keep going in that exact pace as I feel I'm on the brink of losing it, and as my mind is anything but lucid, my legs suddenly give out under me and I have to hold myself up on the wooden surface as he makes me climax around his cock. He is letting me catch my breath before he flicks his hips one last time, tipping his head back as his orgasm takes control of him and he releases his warm cum in my spent pussy.

His stomach resting on the smal of my back as his hands slow down, letting me come down from my euphoria. He is so understanding in those moments, even though he is the one in charge, and even though I'm in a vulnerable position, I always feel completely protected with him.

He rests his face on my back and I can feel his heart drumming, his breath on me.  
He kisses my warm skin, and gives my shoulder a quick squeeze. Like an unspoken _"I love you."_ before he asks if I'm ready. Then he pulls out and his cum seeps from me.

 


End file.
